hhrfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Design
Some possible game script for a game. Prologue Cutscenes - Human Abu moves out and forgets his hamster, his hamster chases him but can't catch up. - Discovers the main hamster clubhouse he hangs out at in the rest of the game. - Discovers that the "Punk Hams" have been taking over lots of hamster clubhouses, the martial artist hamster fights them but gets defeated quickly. - Decides to train. In-game engine: Walks through the mystical forest he's training at, runs into a cliff with a tree branch between the cliff and another tree. Going forward has the hamster fell, with the screen scrolling down and clearly seeing the hamster fell down. When he goes back up to that cliff, a cutscene happens. - The hamster keeps focusing on how he needs to go forward to get by and become better, and he keeps thinking that intensely until an aura of blue energy is around him and his eyes have some blue in it. - The tutorial mentions how you can move the control stick or slide the stylus to form something to grab onto the tree branch, then once that happens the blue energy forms blue energy chains moving around as the hamster holds part of it in his paws. The tutorial then tells you to rotate the control stick to throw the energy chain forward onto the tree branch, to hook onto it and swing forward. - The tutorial asks if you'd like to practice sparring for a bit, and if so, then you can practice fighting on a tree until the player chooses to stop. - The hamster buys martial artist clothes and his eyes are now more blue like the mystical blue energy of his. - The player goes back to the Punk Hams at a clubhouse and challenges to fight him again. - If the player did not choose to practice sparring for a bit on the tree earlier on during the training tutorial, then a little bit of a tutorial will start up during the fight with Max the leader of the Punk Hams, where it teaches you a few of the basic fighting machanics. - After beating Max the Punk Ham, they ask the martial artist for his name, and he thinks about his previous martial artist owner Abu who left him, and the hamster calls himself martial artist Abu. Rivals Part A Cutscenes - Valentines Day strikes and UNNAMED_HAMSTER_A admits to UNNAMED_HAMSTER_B that she loves him, which makes UNNAMED_HAMSTER_C so jealous that it drives him mad, and he kidnaps UNNAMED_HAMSTER_A. - UNNAMED_HAMSTER_C with and an army of hamsters, go up against UNNAMED_HAMSTER_B and his group of hamster friends, and each hamster's rival goes on the seperate hamster teams against eachother. Abu joins up with UNNAMED_HAMSTER_B's side. Lots of gameplay, going through mountains and areas such as Hamster Heck where the Shadow Hamsters are. - Hours later in the game, when UNNAMED_HAMSTER_B's group of hamsters make it to UNNAMED_HAMSTER_C's hideout, they have an all out battle. - The ground cracks open and lots of spirits of the Shadow Hamsters come out, and a form of a big shadow hamster. They explain that due to all of the hatred and fighting of the hamsters, it has gave them enough negative energy to become unleashed onto the world after thousands of years. Rivals Part B Cutscenes - UNNAMED_HAMSTER_A is released from being tied up in UNNAMED_HAMSTER_C's hideout. The hamsters realize that they must work together to stop the Shadow Hamsters. Lots of gameplay. - Hours later in the game, when all of the hamsters get to the depths of Hamster Heck, UNNAMED_HAMSTER_B and UNNAMED_HAMSTER_C decide to fight the main shadow hamster together, but they are defeated. - After the Shadow Hamsters wreck hevic, Abu asks for all of the hamster's energy, and the hamsters hold their paws and give their soul and energy to Abu for awhile, making Abu flash rainbow colors that are the colors of the hamsters that gave him the energy, and Abu in his rainbowy state fights Shadow Hams and defeats him. Shadow Saga Part A Cutscenes - Abu gets a laptop. - Abu makes an online MMORPG game. - Abu tries a lot of methods to try to get hamsters to play the game, but no one plays it. He then changes into a girl avatar in the game and attempts saying that he's a single teenage girl, causing lots of fat drooling players to burst into the game. - A lot of people flirt with Abu, so one day when some guy hamster called Dan keeps chatting with him, he has him be his boyfriend so that people stop bothering him, but Abu doesn't care about him at all. - They decide to all meet outside of the game one day, and Dan asks Abu where the girl from the game is, and when Abu says, "Oh, I am her," Dan has a freaked out look on his face, and goes away. - A lot of filler quests and content to try to make the player forget about all of that. - Later on a hamster from the clubhouse that Abu hangs out at, called Sauce, sees in a newspaper that a hamster was destroying a village and going after towns. Sauce decides to go and investigate. Gameplay - Fight against the hamster as Sauce, and then lose. - The hamster says his name is Sikeeh. Later on, Sikeeh then gets to the clubhouse, and the hamsters escape except for Abu who stays. Sauce fights Sikeeh again, with a new attack where he can form big muscles. Gameplay - Fight against the hamster as Sauce, and then lose. After Abu sees Sauce getting crushed into the wall by Sikeeh, Abu fights Sikeeh. Gameplay - Fight against Sikeeh, and it ends up that he can use a mysterious black Shadow aura energy to turn blacker and use darker looking attacks. Sometimes he'll try to kiss Abu or try to use Super Yaoi (Gay) Attack, but then when Abu says that clearly seems like Sikeeh is gay, Sikeeh always shouts out, "I am NOT Gay!" but Abu keeps teasing Sikeeh about it, making Sikeeh angier. - When it seems like your about to lose, it ends up that Abu was just distracting and weakening Sikeeh as Sauce could finish Sikeeh with a final attack, defeating Sikeeh. - Sikeeh says how being corrupted by the Shadow energy 'could even happen to you, some day' to Abu before being defeated